


new work for new series

by testy



Series: a brand new series [1]
Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy
Summary: this is new





	1. Chapter 1

adding work to existing series, but re-creating the series using same name. will series be in dropdown menu twice now?


	4. a new chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is new

I wonder if that makes the Date Updated update


End file.
